In Full Swing
by NeonDomino
Summary: Omegaverse, Soulmate!AU - After being brought to a party and abandoned by his boyfriend, Remus finds out the party is for swingers. Fortunately for him, he finds the one other person at the party who also doesn't want to be there.


**Written for:**

Hogwarts Forum:

Muggle Studies - Task 4 - Write a raunchy scene (or smut)

Seasonal:

Days of the Year - 22nd September - International Rabbit Day - Write Smut

Autumn - "Aren't you cold?" / "I'm too hot to get cold."

Colour - Cinnamon

Air - (word) breathe

Dessert - Vanilla - "Me? How is this my fault?"

Traits - Authentic

Star Chart - (emotion) Frustration

Writing Club:

Character Appreciation - 18. (setting) Malfoy Manor

Disney Challenge - Dialogues 4 - "She's the only one who makes any sense in this insane asylum!"

Trope of the Month - Omegaverse 1 - Character: Remus

Book Club - 5 Greta - (word) monster, (action) walking out on someone, (word) scars

Showtime - 22. (action) swinging

Amber's Attic - 14 - (word) connection - 5 POINT BONUS

Lyric Alley - 11 - "What the hell am I doing here?"

Em's Emporium - 4 - Write smut

Angel's Arcade - 1 - (word) heated, (colour) bright red, (action) rubbing your boyfriend/girlfriend's back

Lo's Lowdown - Character - 4: Castiel - Write about culture shock

AAA - 10 - Write about someone opinionated

Abby's Corner - Costume 2 - Write about someone tied literally or metaphorically

Bex's Basement - 1 - Write about someone being possessive

Other:

Monthly Gris Gris bag - Word: Simple

Holmes - Colour: Green

Halloween Costume Party - 89. Riddler Cane - Colour: Green, 39. Peacock Masquerade Mask - Malfoy Manor

Gobstones - Bronze - Escape, / 16 (item) button / 19: (Word) Physical / 17: (word) fault

Pizza - Stage 2 - (word) Spicy

Fortnightly:

Halloween at Hogwarts - 10 - Write about someone signing you up for something you didn't agree to

* * *

 **In Full Swing**

* * *

Music filled the room, not playing too loud to distract the conversations that were happening all around him. In the midst of it all, Remus Lupin stood, clutching a glass with an orange coloured cocktail that he couldn't recall the name of, hoping to find out that the night was just a joke - that they really were going for a nice dinner instead. He tried to tell himself that Gilderoy just stopped in to see a friend and his Alpha would be back at his side any moment.

A woman nearby let out a giggle as a man's lips moved over her neck and Remus quickly moved his gaze away, looking for something… something familiar and something that wasn't out of the ordinary. Nothing that was happening here made him comfortable in the slightest. He didn't judge anyone's lifestyles there, he merely knew that it wasn't something that he would be willing to sign up for himself. He didn't like the idea of being with someone else, or having his Alpha be with someone else.

He silently wondered why Gilderoy had brought him there. Until his Alpha had brought him into the house, he had been under the impression that they were going for a nice dinner to celebrate their six month anniversary. Gilderoy had insisted that they dress up for the evening. Remus hadn't dressed in his favourite green cardigan and jeans for a party like this. He had planned his outfit based on a nice dinner that he doubted would be happening now.

He took another sip of his drink as he felt eyes on him. Curious, he glanced around to see, only to meet the eyes of an Alpha who was looking at him like Christmas had come early. Remus pulled his eyes away quickly, searching for Gilderoy, who was nowhere to be seen.

Remus turned away, making his way back to the bar. Though there were bouncers posted throughout the house, ensuring there was no trouble, but he still felt exposed in the middle of the room where he had wandered. He found a seat against the bar and perched on it, noticing three bouncers hanging around nearly.

He glanced around for his Alpha again, hoping to convince Gilderoy to leave. As much as he wanted to get out of there himself, he didn't want Gilderoy to worry.

...oOo...

Sirius walked around the edge of the room, observing events. Twice a month Lucius threw a Swingers party at his Manor and Sirius watched to ensure the safety of the party-goers. Yes, there were bouncers, but Sirius didn't have much else to do. After all, he didn't want to participate. In fact he really didn't want to be there, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Most people at the party were mingling, chatting away. Some were regulars that Sirius knew by sight and he nodded at them when they smiled his way. On occasion he stopped to chat with some of the people he had befriended over the year, but mostly he liked to keep an eye on proceedings.

It kept him distracted when Lucius was… absent. Sirius liked to pretend that Lucius was resting during these events and it would be easier to kid himself if Lucius hadn't made it abundantly clear that Sirius wasn't _'Alpha'_ enough for him and that Sirius didn't meet his needs enough. It was like a knife to his gut because he tried his best to be the most perfect Alpha he could be.

He hoped that one day Lucius would want to settle down, maybe get married and have kids because Sirius wanted nothing more than to have a family. To have an Omega to come home to after work each evening (not that he would ever stop his partner from working), to show his Omega how much he adored them and to have children. His life right now was the opposite of that. It had been a mess since he had walked out on his family four years before and right now it felt like there was no looking up.

So he held in the jealousy and the possessive feelings because he wasn't entitled to feel that way towards his boyfriend. Lucius had made it clear his expectations of the party and Sirius knew he could accept it or leave. He just felt like he was too weak to walk away from Lucius. He wasn't strong enough.

He reminded himself that after that night, it'd be back to normal until the next party. He just had to manage until the end of the night.

He continued walking, finding his way into the foyer as more guests arrived. As he turned, he noticed Lucius laughing with another Alpha on the stairs, as they made their way up.

He rushed away, heading back to the room with the bar. He needed a drink.

...oOo...

Remus sipped at his drink once more, feeling a little more comfortable now that he was out of the crowd of people. His drink finished, he requested a plain orange juice.

He tensed when someone took the next seat.

"Something strong," the Alpha beside him said, his voice heavy.

"Hey Sirius," the bartender said. "You told me last time not to serve you alcohol again after… well, you know. Water or juice?"

"Water," Sirius muttered. Remus turned his head to look at the Alpha. So far he had only seen happy people. The idea that there was someone else there that was miserable made him curious. Was someone else here and unhappy about it too?

"You sound as miserable as I feel," Remus offered.

The Alpha turned and Remus tried not to gape. The Alpha was handsome, with high-cheekbones and a strong jaw. He had stormy grey eyes and his dark curls were pulled back into a messy bun, with strands that had escaped hanging down by his ears

"Sirius Black," the man finally said, his own gaze examining Remus just as intently.

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied. Sirius hadn't held out his hand to shake and Remus didn't offer his. He had decided beforehand not to touch anyone at the swingers event. Heavens forbid he find his soulmate there and be stuck with someone who wanted to do this swinging thing for years. "Want someone to talk to?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, turning his gaze away from the attractive Omega. "Just not feeling up to this tonight," he said.

"Or any night," the bartender added, setting an orange-juice in front of Sirius.

"I get that," Remus replied. "It's my first time to… this and not to sound rude to your lifestyle, but I don't understand this place. How can people be so willing to share their partner or... "

Sirius turned his gaze back. "Thank you," he said. "You're the only one who makes any sense in this insane asylum. I have friends here and they like to participate and that's fine. But that's not me."

Remus stared at him. "Your partner dragged you here too, huh?"

Sirius shook his head. "My Omega runs this event. Every other week. I just… I like to make sure everyone is alright. You don't want to be here? Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No. He might worry if he can't find me. I'm sure… it's a misunderstanding. He wanted to spice things up and I've never said no before. I didn't realise it could be this… 'spicy' for a lack of a better word. I didn't even know we were coming here until we arrived. We've been together six months and I thought he was taking me out to dinner to celebrate."

Sirius frowned. "It's not really my place to say, but that's a bit not good. Events like this need a couple who'll talk things over and know they're happy to include another couple or another person. It's about trust and what the couples that come here want. If he's brought you here without even asking and abandoned you, he's not worthy of you."

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but a hand rested on his shoulder. "Remus, I've found a wonderful couple I'd like you to meet," came Gilderoy's voice.

Remus turned to talk to Sirius, but the man was frowning harder now, his gaze on Gilderoy.

"Sirius!" Gilderoy exclaimed, smiling widely. "You aren't trying to steal _my_ Omega are you? Now, if you and Lucius want to discuss something couple oriented, I'm very open to it." His arm slipped around Remus and he led Remus away without giving Sirius a moment to reply.

"It was nice meeting you," Remus called back turning his head to get one last look at Sirius, and Sirius had to stop himself from following. There was something about Remus that had captivated him and he had to remind himself that he was already in a relationship, as was Remus.

But Gilderoy's comment about him and Lucius, Gilderoy and Remus. It was the first time anything at one of these parties had tempted him. The idea of the two couples doing a swap sent a thrill through him.

He pushed it down quickly. Remus wasn't interested in swinging and neither was Sirius. He just wanted something real - he wanted someone he could fall in love with - someone who he would be enough for. Someone who only wanted him and would never sleep with anyone else.

He couldn't let himself start thinking about an Omega in a relationship. That just complicated things even more. Instead he focused on the man Remus left with. He knew Gilderoy Lockhart - he had seen him at every single party he had been to and he didn't doubt that Gilderoy spent the other weekends at other similar events. He brought a different Omega every time, but Remus had said that it was their six month anniversary.

Which meant that not only had Gilderoy brought Remus here without Remus' consent before, he had also brought other Omegas when he was in a relationship with Remus.

Sirius finished his drink. He needed to tell Remus the truth about Gilderoy - that Gilderoy was a monster in that regard. He also needed to make sure that the Alpha didn't pressure Remus into anything that Remus wasn't comfortable with.

...oOo...

Remus didn't like walking away from the Alpha at the bar. There was something about Sirius that had grabbed his attention and he found he'd rather sit there for the evening rather than meet anyone else. But he followed Gilderoy, trusting him.

They headed through the foyer to the living room on the other side and Gilderoy brought them over to another couple. "Remus, this is Patrick and Ryan Anderson. This is my Omega, Remus."

Remus politely smiled.

"We were discussing making use of a room upstairs," Gilderoy said, his eyes hungrily roaming over Patrick. "Just the four of us."

"For… for what?" Remus asked, frowning slightly.

"For a mutual exchange of partners," Gilderoy said, turning his gaze to Remus. Noticing his Omega's hesitation, he smiled widely. "Of course, you're welcome to watch at first and join in when you feel more at ease."

Remus stared between the three and Ryan's hopeful smile faded. "Gilderoy, I thought you said he was up for it?" he asked, giving the Alpha a sharp look. "If he's doubtful, I think we should call this off. Perhaps just the three of us…"

"No, he's interested. He stuck around the party for this long, he must be interested."

Remus shook his head. "I didn't even know what this party was when you abandoned me out there," he said, realising quickly that Gilderoy wasn't even asking if Remus wanted to do anything. His Alpha organised this without his say - arranged to swap partners without caring about Remus' feelings.

"I'm sorry, Gilderoy, but this is not what we agreed to," Patrick said. "We thought your Omega was just shy to be with you when you approached us. We didn't think you'd have to talk him or push him into doing this. You know as well as anyone that these get-togethers don't work like that." He turned his gaze to Remus. "Would you like me to call you a cab home?"

"I'll handle that," Sirius said, from the doorway behind them. "I've arranged cabs for all the Omegas Gilderoy has brought here over the past year. Every two weeks." He gave Remus a pointed look. "The most recent being two weeks ago."

Remus looked towards Gilderoy who wasn't quick enough to hide his annoyance. "It's over," he said. "Sirius, that cab if you please."

Sirius nodded. "Also, Gilderoy - you're bringing people here without making them aware of what this is so this will be your last evening. You're banned from future events."

He followed Remus from the room.

...oOo...

Sirius hung up on the cab company and sighed. "Almost an hour," he said. "It's late. How about I drop you home?"

Remus went to answer, but Sirius spun around at the call of his name. He spotted Lucius coming down the stairs in only a robe, Gilderoy trailing after him.

"Yeah?"

"You can't ban Gilderoy from the events," Lucius stated, clearly annoyed that Sirius had made this choice. "The rules are clear and this isn't against them. His partner wasn't stopped from leaving."

"You're okay with this?" Sirius asked, as Lucius came to stand next to him. His nose wrinkled at the scent of other Alphas and Omegas on Lucius' skin and he took a step back. Usually he didn't see Lucius once he went upstairs and by the time things were over, Lucius had showered.

But he felt physically sick. There was no kidding himself now. It was clear what Lucius was doing.

Seeing the impatience in Lucius' eyes, the coldness, he realised that this man wasn't someone he wanted to raise children with. He took another step back. "Remus, I'll drive you home," he said. "Lucius, it's over. I want to fall in love and have a family. I want a monogamous relationship where I'm enough for my partner. It's taken me too long to end things - but this is it, it's over."

Lucius stared at him for a long moment. "Goodbye, Sirius." He turned around again.

Remus glared at Lucius. "You know, I don't understand how someone could walk away from you," he said, not raising his voice because his words were just for Sirius. "You deserve better."

Sirius nodded. "So do you, that's why I followed you to that room - because I felt you needed to know what type of man Gilderoy really was. I didn't want him to pressure you into something. I just wanted to make sure it's what you wanted. I'm sorry if I crossed any sort of line."

"You didn't," Remus confirmed. "Your car?"

Sirius held up a finger for Remus to wait a moment, and headed to the cupboard near the door, pulling out two bike helmets.

"What is this?" Remus asked as Sirius pushed it into his hands.

"Your helmet," Sirius said. "My bike is outside."

Remus stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before nodding his head. "I've never been on a bike before, but I trust you."

Sirius couldn't help but smile.

...oOo...

"Tighter," Sirius said, as Remus wrapped his arms around him. "As tight as you can. Don't worry about hurting me. I'd rather you hold too tight than feel unsafe."

Remus tightened his grip, pressing against Sirius' back. "How's this?"

"Do you feel safe like that?" Sirius checked. He felt Remus nod behind his back. "Okay. If you need me to stop, pinch me."

"Pinch?"

"Yeah. I might not hear you if you say something, and if you squeeze harder, it could be because you want a better hold. A pinch can't be accidental. If you pinch, I'll find somewhere to stop. Is your helmet secure?"

"It is," Remus confirmed. "I'm quite nervous."

"Trust me, I won't let you get hurt," Sirius insisted. "Just lean with me and trust me."

"Aren't you cold?" Remus asked.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm too hot to get cold," he replied.

Remus did as he was told, his grip tightening even more as the bike started and Sirius pulled his own helmet over his head. Remus was determined not to pinch Sirius, he wanted to handle the journey on the bike.

As they flew down the empty streets, Remus felt himself easing up slightly. Once he got over his initial fear of being on the bike, he found that he enjoyed it, wrapping his arms around an Alpha who actually gave a damn about it. On a sharp turn, Remus found his fingers clenching in the material of Sirius' t-shirt.

Once the bike was moving on a straight path again, Remus' hands smoothed out and his fingers brushed against the bare skin, which had been revealed when Remus had clenched at the t-shirt. He froze as warmth ran from his fingertips and through his body.

Sirius pulled up to the sidewalk and stopped the bike, turning around as he took his helmet off.

"Did you… did we… that connection?" he began.

Remus nodded his head. Mates were a very rare occurrence. With the world population, barely anyone found their soulmate so people never held out hope of finding one. He hadn't expected to ever find his and wasn't quite sure how to address it.

"What does that mean?" Remus asked nervously. They had both broken up with their partners that evening and Remus didn't know where he stood in a situation like that.

"I… I guess we have a lot to discuss." Sirius stared at Remus' helmet uncertainty.

"Come in for tea," Remus insisted. "We can talk indoors."

Sirius nodded. He pulled his helmet back on, waited for Remus to tighten his grip once more, and started the bike back up.

...oOo...

Sirius glanced around, taking in the apartment. Lucius' place was large and cold, with very few personal touches and Sirius had never really felt at home there. In fact, he disliked going there at all. Maybe it was to do with the parties held there and what they represented. Either way, he didn't like Malfoy Manor.

But Remus' place was nice. Overflowing bookcases sat against one wall, along with a tv. There were dvds piled up in the unit under the television, some outside of their cases. There were unusual bits of art hanging on the wall, colours conflicting with the thick, cinnamon coloured rug on the floor and the comfortable-looking old sofa or two armchairs.

It looked like a home. More than anything he had ever seen before. He was eager to see more.

He slipped his shoes off after Remus did the same, setting them near the door and following Remus to the kitchen. When he reached the room, Remus was already pulling cups out of the cupboard.

"How do you take your tea?" Remus asked.

"Two sugars, strong, milky."

Remus nodded and Sirius walked to the fridge. "You haven't had dinner so I'm going to make you something," he decided, the desire to ensure his mate was well cared for taking over

"You… you don't have to," Remus insisted. "I'll just have a sandwich."

"No. You need a proper dinner. It's the least I can do after this evening."

"You say that like it's your fault this all happened," Remus said. "You didn't do anything except tell me the truth and bring me home. You're the one person there I could trust."

"Any allergies?" Sirius asked, closing the fridge and inspecting the freezer.

Remus smiled as the kettle switched itself off. "I don't usually buy things that'll give me an allergic reaction."

"I meant for… for future knowledge. I mean… I don't know what we do with what happened on the bike considering the rest of the evening, but… I'd like to know this stuff."

"I agree. What happened is rare," Remus agreed. "It's something that matters."

"It matters," Sirius insisted softly. "So, how about a fry-up? It's quick and easy. Next time I'll cook to impress."

Remus nodded his head. "What should I do?"

"You've had a hard evening. Sit and relax and I'll handle this," Sirius insisted eagerly. "I've never had the chance to cook for anyone before. I hope you enjoy it."

Remus could hear the enthusiasm in Sirius' voice and he focused on how at ease Sirius was in his kitchen as he began to pull food out, searching through cupboards for ingredients as he went.

"I've never had an Alpha over," he admitted, as Sirius switched on the hob. "I mean, aside from family. Gilderoy didn't want to set foot in a flat in this area. He'd never come here, or even pick me up from here."

"How did you meet?" Sirius asked.

"Gilderoy is a writer. He was researching mythical creatures and I ended up helping him with parts of his book. I wrote an extensive paper on werewolves for University which he referenced. He was very charming and I couldn't turn him down for a date."

"Was tonight the first time it felt wrong?"

Remus shook his head. "No. I… he pushed me outside of my comfort zone constantly. Sometimes that's good - someone helping you try new things, but it wasn't like that. It was me worried to lose… Alphas or anyone really never tend to look my way. I didn't want to risk losing him. Now I see that I shouldn't have had to go through all that to keep someone. Anyone who really cared about me would be more considerate of my needs as I would be of theirs." He glanced at Sirius whose focus was on the food. "If it's not rude to ask…"

"I knew Lucius before I abandoned my family… or before they disowned me. Those two events overlap and go hand in hand," he said. "Because of everything that happened, when I was sixteen, I found myself alone. My best friend James took me in, but that didn't last long. I didn't want to be a burden to him and his family, so I got a job and got this tiny little studio flat. I was proud of myself because I had done it myself. It was chance I bumped into Lucius again. Conversation ran between us easily, and I found myself in a relationship."

"And you… were you always as unhappy as earlier?"

"He brought me to a party almost two weeks in, but didn't participate at first. It was just doing things like watching and because it was just that, I could accept it. At first it was exciting because all we did was watch other couples. But it changed after about two months. He started disappearing during the parties and I kidded myself, but I knew deep down what he was doing. I tried to confront him once - he made it clear that I wasn't enough for him; that I wasn't Alpha enough. I let myself believe him. Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Anyone would be lucky to be yours," Remus insisted. "I… I don't want to get ahead of myself, but… I would never treat you that way. I'd value… I'd…"

"And I'd never push you out of your comfort zone," Sirius promised. "Gilderoy wasn't good enough for you. Now, go and put your feet up. We have all evening to talk… but you tell me when you're ready for me to leave, okay?"

"Okay," Remus replied, picking up the cups and carrying them from the room.

...oOo...

"I could get used to this," Remus said, moving from the dining table to the sofa. Sirius sat down next to him, leaning back.

"Me too," Sirius admitted. "So, we have to talk about this thing between us. We're dancing around what happened, but the fact is that we're soulmates."

"We are. I… I never thought this would happen and I don't want to ignore what we are."

"We just take this one day at a time," Sirius suggested. "We just see how it goes. We can define what we are another time, but let's exchange numbers to start."

Remus nodded. "Do we go slow?"

Sirius smiled. "You're going to call every shot," he insisted. "I need time to get over my old relationship, but at the same time, I'm ready to fall in love. Ready for something real. Ready to meet the person I can one day have a family with. Do you… do you want kids one day? I'm not saying now, but…"

"I do," Remus said, shifting closer. "We both have things to get over, but whatever happens, you'll not be a rebound to me. Everyone else has just been… leading up to us meeting."

Remus wasn't sure who leaned in first, but the next thing he knew was lips pressing against his, hands slipping around his waist.

His own hands grabbed at Sirius, trailing down his shoulders and across his muscular arms, before moving up to wind around his neck and Sirius pulled him closer.

Remus pulled away, his lips brushing over Sirius' chin, his jaw, his neck, before inhaling deeply, taking in Sirius' scent and memorising it. He placed gentle kisses over Sirius' neck, delighted as Sirius moaned, his head resting back against the sofa to give Remus better access. Alphas rarely bared their neck in that way for Omegas. Remus had expected Sirius to be the same, but he wondered if it was a soulmate thing?

His hands moved, trailing down Sirius' chest and slipping under his t-shirt. Remus was eager to touch Sirius' skin now, revel in the warmth that radiated through him at just the simple touch. But the more he touched, the better it felt spreading through his body and Remus wondered how it would feel if they both stripped down and pressed their bodies together - It'd be better than enjoying chocolate.

He began to slide the t-shirt up, taking his lips off Sirius' neck for long enough to get the t-shirt over his head and tossed it towards the armchair. His fingers fumbled with the button on the front of Sirius' jeans and Sirius shifted his hips, allowing them to be pulled down, revealing a pair of tight, bright red pants that left nothing to the imagination. Even more eager now, Remus leaned in to capture Sirius' lips again, hesitating at the knock on the front door.

He hesitated.

"We could ignore it," he murmured.

"Might be an emergency," Sirius replied, as the person on the other side knocked again.

Remus reluctantly stood up, taking a moment to look Sirius over. Sirius looked back, a heated look in his eyes. "Don't take too long," he murmured.

Remus grinned. He walked across the room and opened the door. "Gilderoy?" He glanced behind him where Sirius was frowning slightly and reaching for his t-shirt and somehow he knew that Sirius was starting to have doubts - that he thought Remus would choose Gilderoy over him.

He could already see a future with Sirius, one he could never quite picture with Gilderoy.

"Remus, you left in such a hurry. I realised that you might be too timid to admit your mistake in ending things so I came here to tell you that I forgive you," the blond said, offering a dazzling smile that would have charmed Remus in the past.

"You… what? No. I don't care about your forgiveness. Gilderoy, it's over and I mean that. I don't see a future with you," Remus said, wanting nothing more than to close the door and return to Sirius. "If you had made an effort, none of this would have happened."

"Me? How is this my fault? I need your help with my next book and—"

"Is this a joke to you?" Remus snapped. "You want me around primarily because I can help with your book? Gilderoy, you've been taking these little steps past the line ever since we started dating, but tonight helped me see your true colours and how much my feelings really mean to you. You don't make me happy and I made my choice already - I don't see a future with you so please don't come here again."

Gilderoy put a hand on the door, pushing it open. "You don't want to make the biggest mistake of your life," he began, but Sirius stormed over, taking place beside Remus.

He glanced at Remus and Remus nodded. Sirius wasn't sure what the nod meant - was it approval for Sirius to divulge their soulmate status, or did Remus approve of Sirius kicking him out? Either way, he wanted to ensure the man never came to Remus' door ever again.

Sirius stepped past Remus, blocking the entire doorway, letting the anger from that evening out. Gilderoy may act like a fool, but he was sure the man was actually quite clever and wouldn't want to get caught up in an Alpha fight that he wouldn't have a chance of winning. "Stay away from my mate," he growled.

Gilderoy tried to address Remus, but Sirius' hand moved from the door frame, grabbing the front of Gilderoy's shirt. "Don't even think yourself worthy to speak to him," he added. "Get out of here. Now." He used his grip to shove Gilderoy away, hard. He was frustrated, wanting to get back to Remus and see where things were heading between them. Gilderoy was a cock-block.

Gilderoy left quickly and Sirius shut the door and turned. Remus was right there, pressing him against the door. "I've never had an Alpha stand up for me before, is it always such a turn on?" he asked, as he gripped the bottom of Sirius' t-shirt and began to pull it off again. "Sofa or bedroom?"

Sirius grinned. "If that turns you on, I'll make sure to do it more often. Bedroom, now."

...oOo...

Sirius' body felt hot as his hips moved in a steady rhythm. His eyes fixed intently on Remus, seeking even the slightest hint of discomfort. Remus' head was thrown back, his back arching up from the bed, and Sirius resisted the urge to lean in for a kiss. He didn't want the rhythm to be thrown off, and didn't want to stop, even for a second.

All thought of how different Lucius and Remus were had gone out of his head the second the pair had fallen onto the bed, desperately pulling at each other's clothes. It was just a blur of hands and kisses and Remus' whispering dirty things in his ear, trying to push Sirius to lose control.

Nothing compared to how it felt to be with Remus and he couldn't doubt that he had already been falling for the Omega since the moment they sat down next to each other. He felt something with Remus he had never felt with anyone before.

Remus' fingers dug into his thigh and Sirius faltered, ready to stop if needed. "Love?" he asked, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Don't stop," Remus whispered, his grip tightening.

Sirius smirked. He had assumed that something was wrong and not considered Remus' fingers were pressing hard enough to leave bruises because Remus was on the edge. He couldn't wait to see the marks the next day as a reminder.

He sped up slightly, his fingers moving to stroke Remus. His eyes fell on Remus' neck as his head tilted and he bit his lip. Remus had set the line at mating marks and Sirius respected that, even though he knew he was ready to bind himself to Remus forever. He was a massive believer in fate and this was his soulmate, he didn't need to know anything more than that.

Remus had confided in between kisses that he wanted that to wait until he was married for the mating mark and Sirius would obey, no matter how much he wanted it now.

He waited until Remus fell over the edge, a choked moan falling from Remus' lips, before allowing himself his own release. He leaned down, capturing Remus' lips with his own as his knot caught against the body underneath him and his arms trembled. His hair was stuck to his forehead and the nape of his neck, and he wanted to brush the sweaty hair from Remus' eyes but didn't trust himself to keep his balance. He had to remind himself to breathe as he stared down at Remus. How had fate favoured him so much to give him such a beautiful and perfect soulmate?

Every inch of Remus was perfect from his eyes, down to the scar on his ankle - one of many from a car accident in his youth. Sirius wouldn't change a single thing about him.

To avoid falling on his lover, he leaned to the side and Remus watched, quickly realising what Sirius was attempting to do. The pair shuffled into an awkward position on their sides, before clinging to each other. Sirius finally brought a hand up, pushing the damp hair from Remus' face, causing Remus to smile and return the favour. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Remus nodded. "I could do this forever."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and pulling him as close as possible, a hand stroking gently over Remus' back. "I intend to."

* * *

 **5548 words**


End file.
